Unexpected (Spin-off)
by NathanCh
Summary: Jangan khawatir, akhir baik selalu ada. #SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu


Maehara menjadi bertanya kepada Tuhan. Sejak kapan pulang bersama dengan Isogai menjadi tidak begitu nyaman dan asyik. Padahal sudah jelas mereka rajin pulang cuma berdua.

Tapi rasanya ganjil. Seperti ada orang ketiga dan sesungguhnya bukan setan. Namun Maehara ingin sekali mengatai orang itu adalah setan betulan.

"Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti dengan kerja saraf mataku, Maehara-kun. Hampir setiap detik aku menatap tepat ke arah Asano-kun."

"Lebay banget." Pelan, berbisik hanya dengan napas.

"Apa?" dua pucuk bergoyang. Seakan antena yang baru saja menerima deteksi radiasi berbahaya seperti gamma nuklir.

Memutar kedua bola mata, jengkel betulan. "Ah. Tidak."

Isogai memiliki rasa curiga yang kuat. Lantas tidak peduli dengan jalan di hadapan, tatapan tajam tertuju pada sosok sahabat karib.

"Serius?"

Helaan napas terdengar. Maehara berspekulasi bahwa Isogai benar-benar mendengar cibiran beberapa sekon lalu. Ah, siap-siap saja Isogai sakit hati dan berkeputusan untuk ngambek.

"Apaan? Aku tadi tidak berkata apapun."

"Bukan itu." Isogai menggembungkan kedua pipi. "Jorok, ah. Jangan gigit sedotannya hingga seperti itu!"

Sempat mengerjap beberapa kali, refleks Maehara menjauhkan jus jeruk kotak yang sudah mengerut buruk serta merta dengan sedotan tak bersalah yang sudah digerus gigi-gigi rapih _cassanova_.

Habis lelah sih mendengar curahan hati Isogai. Jika tentang keluarga atau apapun itu kecuali tentang seseorang yang berhasil merampas hati polos Isogai, Maehara siap menjadi orang bijak untuk memberi saran setelah panjang lebar mendengarkan keluh kesah.

Lain cerita jika berkaitan dengan ketua osis Kunugigaoka berotak encer. Maehara bahkan sampai hilang kata untuk berkata baik. Bisa-bisa yang keluar adalah bahasa hewan—jika tidak dapat menahan nafsu amarah.

Namun Maehara sendiri sedikit bingung. Kenapa dirinya bisa sesuntuk begini. Bukankah ia pun sering bercerita tentang cewek yang hatinya dapat ia kait dalam pancing cinta? Selama ini Isogai ternilai sebagai pendengar yang baik.

"Intinya, aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku pada Asano-kun."

"Oh. Mungkin Tuhan sedang menaburkan garam pada kisah cintamu."

"Kenapa garam? Dan aku belum tentu benar-benar mencintai Asano-kun."

"Mencintai seorang Asano Gakushuu. Makhluk paling sombong yang pernah aku kenal. Terserahlah kau menganggapnya bagaimana."

Salah satu alis Isogai terangkat. Mimik wajah memikirkan sesuatu. "Memangnya Maehara-kun tahu banyak tentang Asano-kun?"

"Tahu." Jawaban cepat. Tetap menyelipkan iritasi akut dalam setiap aksen yang keluar. "Tanya Karma, deh."

Isogai berubah murung, "Memang, sih. Aku tidak tahu betul bagaimana kepribadian Asano-kun yang sesungguhnya. Tapi aku percaya dia bisa—"

Suasana hati Maehara jadi gusar dan sulit untuk mencerna hal-hal positif sehingga tiba-tiba lancang berkata—

"Terus saja bicara tentang Asano ini-itu. Aku sudah tidak mau dengar!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Unexpected (Spin-off)**_

 _ **AssClass belongs to Matsui-sen**_

 _ **Dedikasi untuk event SS:SO**_

 _ **#SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Memangkas waktu bersama buku menjadi rutinitas. Autis sesekali tidak apa-apa. Bahkan yang diinginkan ketua dewan pastilah demikian. Nilai harus didongkrak setinggi mungkin dan menjadi sempurna di segala mata yang memuja.

Mungkin saat ini Asano Gakushuu ingin belok sedikit. Selain bergaul bersama virtuoso, mengurus tugas ketua osis, serta merta memacari buku penuh ilmu, semua itu cukup dikepingggirkan beberapa saat.

Kali ini barangkali salah satu saraf di otak mengajaknya melamun panjang. Tentang seseorang.

Isogai Yuuma namanya.

Punya pucuk, ketua kelas, pintar, berkepribadian baik pula. Oh, jangan harap Asano ingin secara terbuka mengatakan hal ini. Lebih baik mengerjakan soal fisika hingga terkantuk-kantuk daripada harus mengaku terang-terangan rela memikirkan murid buangan.

Salahkan Isogai. Orang itu sering tertangkap basah menancapkan mata terhadap dirinya. Apa sih yang pemuda itu pikirkan? Tahap awal, jujur saja Asano merasa risih. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu…

Gantian, Asano yang senang memandang lamat-lamat.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu menampakkan, tapi ia cukup peka untuk tahu; Isogai pasti sadar dirinya mulai rajin melirik-lirik.

Baiklah, rasa tersebut sedikit menggelitik Asano sendiri. Berusaha takzim dengan jantung yang mulai berdegup aneh jika melihat sosok bidadari tak bersayap.

Asano pun sudah amnesia kapan bisa memberi julukan demikian. Kalau tidak salah, saran dari Ren yang sempat menjadi tempat Asano mencurahkan isi hati.

Nah. Hari berganti hari. Banyak sekali relung waktu yang sudah berlalu dengan iringan keluhan rasa cinta. Lama-kelamaan tak enak juga dipendam dalam dada—tapi masih tidak berniat mengaku bahwa tertarik. Akhirnya, walau dengan langkah ringan, di bawah langit sore Asano berani mendekati Isogai.

Wah. Malaikat tak bersayap itu sedang murung.

.

Asano berbicara kepadanya. Isogai berusaha tidak menganggap Pegasus sedang mandi kembang di salah satu ruangan otaknya.

Singkat dan cukup mengecewakan hati. Bahkan tidak tahu modus apa yang tersembunyi. Tapi Isogai percaya bahwa setiap manusia itu baik.

Di panggung angkasa, Tuhan memuji bocah berkepribadian budi yang satu ini.

Hari itu memang agak berbeda. Sempat ada awan hitam menyelimuti dan mengancam untuk berkatung-katung dan melenyapkan indah langit sore di atas kepala Isogai. Hari itu adalah kali pertama ia merasa jauh dari sosok teman dan orang yang termasuk dalam jajaran spesial.

Dikira tidak akan bertemu, karena Maehara tidak akan menjemput, rupanya mereka berdua masih dipertemukan Tuhan sore itu.

Perjalanan pulang tidak pernah lenyap dari kegiatan bercakap ringan. Tapi sore ini berbeda dari sore-sore yang sebelumnya.

Kalau kemarin dipenuhi suntuk dari pihak Maehara, kini dipenuhi suasana lega dari masing-masing perasaan mereka.

Kenapa?

Rupa-rupanya, saat kembali bertemu, masing-masing berusaha untuk paham. Yang menonjol adalah Maehara. Saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba memberi lampu hijau untuk Isogai kembali berbicara A sampai Z mengenai pemuda iris violet.

Walau sejujurnya sedikit tidak ikhlas—pahit asem sampai rasanya mau tuli. Tapi Maehara yakin, jika ia merespon baik, bersikap yang sepatutnya agar hati teman merasa senang, Tuhan akan membalasnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik.

Dan benar saja. Isogai benar-benar kembali bercerita tentang rasa senangnya saat rapat. Sedangkan ia sendiri berusaha tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Asano didapati berkali-kali—genit—menatap Isogai.

"Baguslah." Senyuman terbaik ia beri. Respon singkat yang mampu menutup segala gundah dan ketidaksukaan.

"Tapi—"

.

.

—aku lebih merasa senang saat menemukanmu menungguku di persimpangan jalan."

.

Tuhan benar-benar memberikan balasan yang baik kepada Maehara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

Hai Keeeen. Maaf kalau kecewa dapet santa ga pro kaya Anagata wkwkwkwk. Akulah santamuuu.

Sengaja milih fik ini karena memang kepincut Maehara super ganteng di dalam fik ori buatanmu.

Terima kasih yaaa sudah mau baca wkwkwk. Maaf kalau kurang sreggg /sungkem


End file.
